Lalah Sune
Lalah Sune is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Role in MSGoR Lalah serves as a girl friend of Char Aznable and Amuro Ray's crush. She is known for piloting the MAN-08 Elmeth in the later stage of the One Year War. She is the "star student" of Dr. Flanagan because of her strong Newtype abilities. Despite her gentle nature, she is loyal to Char after finding her in a brothel in India. Although not stated in the series, she is an ensign under Char Aznable. Character 'Voice' The voice of Lalah Sune is done by MSGoR creator, Nick De Leon. Her intended voice actress was Nisha Patel, but didn't do any recording. So the role was given to De Leon instead. 'Personality' Lalah is a gentle, nature-loving 17 year old woman who is peacefull and has deep love for Char Aznable. But because the episode wasn't released on YouTube yet, not enough information is known about Lalah. Biography 'Before "The Battle of A Baoa Qu"' Lalah and Amuro Ray first met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They spoke briefly and Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. 'The Battle of A Baoa Qu' Lalah left a profound impact on Amuro and was considered his first great love. During the Elmeth's test run which saw its Newtype "bits" weaponry wreak havoc on the Federal Fleet guarding the newly-captured Zeon base Solomon, Amuro in the Gundam engaged the Elmeth but found out the pilot was Lalah. Both then realized they were soulmates and shared a "Newtype bonding", a sort of telepathic bond. Unfortunately Char arrived and chastised Lalah for "consorting with the enemy" and raised his beam naginata to strike down Amuro's wingman Sayla Mass, piloting the G-Fighter. Lalah told Char to stop, for she sensed the pilot was Char's sister Artesia (Sayla Mass is her adopted name since young). Char hesitated but this gave Amuro the opportunity to sever the weapon arm of Char's Gelgoog, rendering it incapacitated. Amuro went for the killing blow but Lalah knocked away Char and took the fatal strike. This has a profound effect on both men, as their rivalry escalates from a professional to a very personal one. Mobile Weapons *'MAN-08 Elmeth' - A newtype use mobile armor, is the only weapon that Lalah ever piloted. She used this mobile armor in the battles of Solomon and at the time of her death in the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Military Career One Year War This young woman is the "star student" of Professor Flanagan due to her strong Newtype abilities, and as such is one of the key test subjects in the development of Newtype-related weaponry. Being one of the earliest and most successful known newtypes, her powers are accompanied by a profound spiritual awareness. Quotes Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX *"Your strength is too much of a fear for me. I must kill you in order to protect Char!" - Episode 10, the Battle of A Baoa Qu *"People are changing, there becoming more like us." - Episode 10, The Battle of A Baoa Qu *"(Laughs), I can see time and space!" - Episode 10, the Battle of A Baoa Qu Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Principality of Zeon Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX characters of Indian descent (India) Category:Indians (India) Category:Principality of Zeon Category:The History of the Universal Century characters Category:NikeTube Shorts Characters